smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Doomship (2006 Series)
The Omega Doomship is a battleship that Dr. Eggman created on Bowser's orders, along with Mecha Mario. It is first seen in Episode 7, in which episode the defense systems are all that are required to be finished. Bowser decides to neglect this, noting that Mario and his friends are already hunting the Chaos Emeralds, and that he has an entire legion of his finest of troops with him (ironically, his entire army excluding the Koopalings , the magikoopas, and Captain Basilisx are completely wiped out by Mario and the others). The Doomship is then seen in Episode 8, approaching Peach's Castle. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi reach it via Mario's Sky Pop plane. It then opens fire on the heroes and Bowser then gets frustrated when the Sky Pop flies out of the Doomship's range. A moment before that, he calls Basilisx, "Captain Obvious" The Doomship is slated to have a three-part story arc, consisting of Episodes 8, 9, and 10. Near the final minutes of the episode (where the Heroes fight against an entire legion of Koopatrol as well as the fight between Mario and Captain Basilisx), there were ships and what resembled catwalks in a docking bay. This may imply that it also carries advanced fighters to back it up or raze the battlefield. The Omega Doomship was built by a leigon of Koopas who specilized in construction. This is stated by Eggman who said that the team of Koopas Bowser had gave him. Though it strangely looks like the Koopa Kruiser (which may be what Bowser requested), it operates with similar technology to Dr. Eggmans' other inventions. Its animation techniques look a lot like the original Star Fox games and Alvin says he likes it that way as it reminds him of his childhood. Trivia *It has been confirmed by Alvin-Earthworm himself that the Koopalings will be fighting the heroes on the Omega Doomship in Episode 9. *The Doomship strongly resembles the Star Destroyer from the Star Wars franchise. In addition, Bowser tells Eggman that the Doomship will be manned by a legion of his finest troops, mirroring a statement Palpatine made to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi. It could also reference the Eclipse, a Star Wars Expanded Universe warship that also has a superlaser mounted into the hull. *The Doomship is heavily based on the Egg Carrier. Ironically, both were built by Dr. Eggman. *The Doomship's laser cannon that is fired at the Skypop Mark II resembles the laser cannon fired at the Tornado 2 from the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure. This is most likely a reference to the Sky Chase level from the same game, where Tails has to dodge Eggman's laser-fire. *The backround where Basilisx freezes a Koopatrol is from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time in the Koopa Kruiser's control room. *The laser weapon located underneath the Doomship resembles the Subspace Cannon from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Graphical effects of the laser beam and camera angles around the beam could also be considered references. *It is possible that Omega Doomship got it's name from the Doomship seen in the animated series The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. *The scene where the Omega Doomship arrives at Princess Peach's castle to abduct her at one point has a scene of the ship inching across the screen from the top, parodying the opening scene for the SNES Star Fox game (which was titled StarWing in Europe). Category:Locations (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon